


Health

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day EightKurt goes to take care of a sick Blaine Anderson. Fortunately he's not 'that' sick.





	Health

Kurt couldn’t understand it. If everyone was going to meet at a coffee shop at a certain time, why half an hour later was everyone still not here. Santana had called an emergency meeting: the production they were due to perform in only ten weeks time was nowhere near ready. The musical score wasn’t even all written yet.. never mind anything else. The only thing that was set in stone was the theatre which had been booked for five nights in May: deposit paid.

Kurt had got there bang on time… eventually being joined by Rachel and Mercedes. They’d chatted for a while before Tina and Mike sauntered through the door, having lost track of time.. apparently. Kurt didn’t even want to know doing what… but the way they were still joined at the lips, he had a good idea. So they were just waiting for Sam, Blaine and Santana (as she'd called the get together.. surely ‘she’ should have been on time).

Just when he thought the rest of them weren’t going to show, Sam and Santana burst in through the door.

“Right,” Santana announced without even sitting down, “that idiot Anderson’s got the flu.. or at least man flu. He’s still got a heap of school work to do apparently.. and as he’s the one responsible for the music for our show he needs to buck up pretty fast. We’re already behind schedule.”

“Oh poor Blaine,” Tina sighed. “He’s always got so much on.. and he’s such a perfectionist.”

“Someone needs to get round to his apartment and get him well by Monday.. nurse his artistic ego. De-stress his life a little. If people can’t cope with the grown up world of college, they should just stay home with mommy and daddy,” Santana flipped unsympathetically. “I’d do it myself, but I’m away on a romantic weekend with my girlfriend.”

Suddenly everyone else seemed to be busy too. Tina’s cousin was getting married and her and Mike were going to the wedding. Mercedes’ parents were in town. Sam had some modelling job on and needed the money as he was paying his own way through college… and Rachel was supposed to be on complete vocal rest for her upcoming recital the following week. Kurt would have called her out on that, but he couldn’t face an argument.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Nerdy Blaine Anderson was hardly his friend… nice as he probably was. In fact he would often steer clear of the bookish student.. just because he didn’t feel they would have much in common. “Well I guess I’ll do it.. as everyone else is conveniently busy,” he huffed. It was only because he was as keen as the next person to get this show further along, that he was even entertaining the idea.

****

Friday afternoon

Kurt went shopping after class… stocking up on medicines and healthy food before heading off to Blaine’s apartment. He was all business as he knocked on Blaine’s door.

He was thrown immediately off kilter by the boy who eventually opened the door to him. Obviously fresh out of bed.. a head of wild curls, baggy sweatpants and an old t-shirt at least one size too small, fitting snuggly over his firm upper body.. revealing a toned strip of olive skinned stomach where the t-shirt had ridden up. Even in his unwell condition he was gorgeous.. and absolutely nothing like the boy with the heavily gelled hair, polo shirts buttoned up to the neck and fitted pants, that Kurt thought he knew.

Blaine’s bare toes curled into the floor as he shook his in confusion. “Kurt?” he frowned. “What…?”

Kurt’s face softened as he looked at Blaine’s washed out face… the boy swaying on his feet. He was obviously sick. “I’ve come to coddle you until you’re feeling a bit better. Santana’s orders I’m afraid, before you say you don’t need any help. I don’t think either of us want to disobey Santana now do we…”

Blaine stood back to allow Kurt to enter the apartment and close the door behind himself. “You know.. I feel too ill to even think about this right now.. but just… thanks Kurt. Do you mind if I go back to bed?” he asked weakly.

“Of course.. in fact I insist that you do…” He watched Blaine’s tiny retreating form… wondering again where the boy he thought he knew had actually gone.

*******

After giving Blaine some medication to help ease his fever, Kurt had left him to sleep for a while… catching up on some homework and throwing together his ‘go to’ chicken noodle soup from scratch. Always a winner when you were feeling under the weather. He ventured back in the bedroom around dinner time to see if Blaine could eat something. 

Blaine was asleep, but restless. Kurt felt Blaine’s forehead with his palm.. pleased to notice that his temperature had dropped from when he’d first arrived. The medicine was obviously doing its job. Kurt toyed with a couple of springy curls hanging over Blaine’s face. “Hmm.. you seem a little better,” he murmured, mainly to himself.

Blaine’s eyes blinked open.. a cutely confused expression on his face, before realisation set in. Kurt quickly pulled his hand away, not wanting to be caught touching those irresistible curls. He couldn’t get over how adorable Blaine was. Why had he never noticed before? He’d really never looked beyond the boy who always had his nose in some kind of book or other.

“Do you think you can manage some chicken noodle soup?” Kurt asked softly, perching on the edge of the bed… his fingers finding their way into Blaine’s soft curls again before he knew what he was doing. He quickly removed his hand, blushing.

Blaine grinned up at him. “Keep doing that and you’ll send me straight back to sleep again. I love when people play with my hair.”

“Oh. Noted,” Kurt smiled, embarrassed at being caught. He shook his head at himself.

“Would I be able to have it here.. in bed?” Blaine asked, screwing up his nose and looking even more adorable as he pulled blanket up to his chin. “I’m not sure I’ve got the energy to get up at the moment.”

“Blaine.. of course. It’s your apartment… I’m not going to stop you.”

“Yeah..” Blaine huffed out a laugh. “You just strike me as the sort of guy that wouldn’t approve of that sort of thing.”

“Well… sick privileges,” Kurt smiled passing Blaine the bottle of water he’d put on his bedside table. “It’s scary how you know me so well. Try and sit up and have some water while I get it ready. It’s important to keep hydrated.”

“You seem like you’re actually enjoying this,” Blaine grumbled, fighting to haul himself up the bed to sit up.

*****

“So how are you feeling?” Kurt asked, having cleared away the dinner tray. “Any better?” 

“A little,” Blaine smiled, running a hand through his hair. “That soup was delicious though. Really good.”

“Oh.. I’m glad you liked it. It’s something my mom used to make for me when I was young.”

“So.. Cooking as well as Musical theatre and Fashion. Any other talents I should know about?”

“Oh I have many other talents,” Kurt tilted his head with amusement. “Now how about a movie.. or do you need a nap? I’ve raided your Disney movies.. and you’ve got a great selection.”

“They’re my favourites.. ‘all’ of them,” Blaine grinned, as Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Which one do you fancy?”

“Ooh.. shall we start old school? I was thinking Beauty and the Beast. I love Disney too.”

“Just slap me if I start singing.. my voice sounds bad with this sore throat I’ve got.”

“Noted. I’ll just grab my laptop.”

********

Sunday afternoon, Kurt checked his phone for the first time in a day and a half to find numerous missed calls and texts from Santana. Each text growing angrier and angrier, until she’d threatened to cut his balls off in the last message. Friendly.

So here he was on Sunday evening, sitting alone in Mario’s bar just round the corner from Santana’s apartment. Apparently Santana being away for the weekend, didn’t mean she didn’t need to be kept informed on how Blaine was doing.

Kurt sat.. sipping on his glass of wine, with another waiting on the table for Santana when she arrived. It made sense she’d keep him waiting after he’d forgotten to keep her in the loop about what’d been going on.

He was lost in thought when she finally arrived: a statement in her high heels and skin tight red dress. As if she wasn’t intimidating enough. Kurt lifted his chin and sat up a little straighter in his chair.

“Santana..” he greeted.

“I’m well aware of my name, Hummel.” she sat down opposite him. “Now. Spill.”

“What?” Kurt startled. He’d heard about her third eye, but that was a joke right?

She rolled her eyes at him. “So Anderson’s better?”

“More or less,” he smiled. “He even caught up with most of his assignments this afternoon.”

“So you stayed at his apartment the whole weekend?”

“Um.. yes?”

Santana took a drink of her wine, eyeing Kurt over the top of her glass. “So is he a top or a bottom? My money’s on a bottom.. he likes to please.”

“Santana!” Kurt frowned, blushing.

“Oh come on. I can tell by looking at you that you’ve been well fucked. Tell me everything,” she leaned in.. “and I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Kurt sighed. “Okay.. we may have got on quite well..”

“All part of your care giving package, I assume..”

“No.. “ Kurt glared at her for a moment. “I’d never taken the time to get to know him before, that’s all. I thought he was only interested in nerdy stuff.. and he’s so serious about writing music… he just seemed quite nerdish.”

“Oh come on Kurt. He’s a musical theatre major…”

“I know. I know.. “ Kurt smiled. “Anyway we talked.. a lot.. and we have such a lot in common.. and he’s just so interesting to talk to. Somehow he just gets me. In all the time I’ve known him we’ve just never really talked before.”

“This is all very interesting Hummel.” Santana signalled to the waiter for a refill. “You’re not really giving me any details here though.”

“I don’t see why you need to know,” Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest… then his face softened. “We ended up cuddling, watching movies.. and he just fitted so perfectly in my arms..”

“I bet that’s not the only place he fitted perfectly, is it?” she smirked. “I’m sure you spent the whole weekend riding each others dicks.”

“Sshh.” Kurt looked around, worried they might be attracting attention… but no one seemed to have noticed. “Please just… look, okay.. we might have got together yesterday afternoon.. made out.. which lead to a bit more. Happy?” Kurt was aware his face was bright red.

Kurt’s mind wandered to thoughts of Blaine… and Saturday afternoon. Lately he’d given up looking for any type of romance.. and yet he truly hadn’t noticed that Blaine had been there all the time, right under his nose. He’d never felt a connection with anyone before, ever… and when they finally kissed.. laid out on Blaine’s bed, it just all felt so right… as if they’d known each other forever. 

Then Blaine had pressed his aching erection against Kurt’s.. causing them both to moan loudly into each others mouths.. and Kurt just couldn’t let Blaine get away with that. So he’d had to strip Blaine out of his pyjamas and wrap his hand around Blaine’s gorgeous cock… giggling a little when the other boy had squirmed and come immediately in his hand. Thankfully Blaine had got his revenge.. rolling Kurt onto his back and reciprocating.

It hadn’t been Kurt’s fault that he’d woken up early this morning in Blaine’s bed (his offer to take the couch last night had been refused) with Blaine between his legs.. teasing his cock with licks and kisses, until he’d had to beg unashamedly for more…

“Earth to Kurt. Earth to Kurt.” Santana was waving her hand in front of his face, a frustrated look on her face. Kurt had almost forgotten she was there.

“Sorry.. “

“Oh my god.. he really did fuck your brains out,” she smirked. “You’re obviously not so uptight as I thought.”

Kurt couldn’t wait to get back to Blaine’s apartment and carry on where they’d left off… and Santana wasn’t really helping his mood right now. “Of course I’m not uptight. Just because I’ve been waiting for the right person to come along, doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with me.”

“I’m winding you up dummy,” Santana smiled. “I’m happy for you. Both of you. Just tell him that having sexy times with his new boyfriend, doesn’t mean I’m not going to be on his back about getting that music finished for the show.”

“Hmmm, I’ll tell him. Tomorrow,” Kurt told her, standing up and slipping on his jacket ready to leave, “I’ll tell him tomorrow. Blaine’s still recovering from a bad cold.. and for now he needs to be in bed resting.”

“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I’m sure that the fact he needs to rest has nothing to do with being ill. Go and leave me in peace.. and take care of that boy of yours. Just know that if I get radio silence from you again, I’ll be paying you both a personal visit.”

Kurt set off, giving Santana a hug before he went. He should probably thank her for getting he and Blaine together, but he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He had no doubt that had been her intention all along when she’d somehow orchestrated him being the one to go to Blaine’s apartment.

And anyway, there were pressing matters… he’d left Blaine tucked up in bed in a pair of sexy black briefs.. He had places to be.


End file.
